1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to trailer hitches, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to hitch heads having features that allow for efficient methods of manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different types of trailer hitches are known in the art for attaching trailers to towing vehicles. One of the most common types of towing systems utilizes a ball hitch. Typical ball hitches have a generally spherical shaped ball with a stem or threaded rod extending from a base of the ball. The threaded rod may be configured to engage a hitch head mounted on the towing vehicle using a threaded receiver or ball hitch fitting. A trailer coupling member, positioned on a front of the trailer tongue, may engage the ball hitch in a loose friction fit, and may be secured to the ball in preparation for towing. Some hitches may also have load equalizing systems to distribute loads and allow the towing vehicle and trailer to remain level. Other mechanisms may also be used in association with a trailer hitch to reduce side sway of the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,561 (granted Oct. 17, 1967 to Hedgepeth) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,154 (granted Feb. 13, 1962 to Hedgepeth) disclose exemplary trailer hitch mechanisms known in the art.
Trailer hitch components, including the hitch head, must be formed to have considerable strength characteristics to withstand the forces exerted by the vehicle and the trailer as the trailer is towed. For example, trailer hitches may be subjected to substantial loads by the trailer including jarring forces as the trailer is moved. Weight distribution forces and anti-sway forces may also be applied to the hitch by accessory components which also require the hitch to be formed in a sturdy manner.
Additional components are commonly welded to the hitch head. Considerable weld material may be required to form a weld of suitable strength. Moreover, it may be time consuming and difficult to properly position components to be welded to the hitch head. Accordingly, the features and methods of manufacturing the known hitch heads have resulted in costly and inefficient production of hitch heads.
Thus, despite the advantages offered by the prior art hitch systems, the prior art is characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.